Tragedi Penyitaan Gelang
by Richan Arisatou
Summary: Light memberi Misa sebuah gelang yang diharapkan akan dijaganya selama-lamanya. Namun, sebuah peristiwa membuat gelang tersebut terenggut paksa. Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi? Fic yang berdasar dari kisah nyata author XD


A/N: Hai~ saya kembali ke fandom tercinta ini! XD  
Maaf kalo saya nyampah ya?~ O-O *nunduk-nunduk*  
Saya sebenernya hiatus bukan karena ga ada ide, tapi cuma males ngetik aja ._. walaupun ide-ide di kepala saya ini terus meronta untuk saya tulis, membuat hidup saya jadi ga tenang(?) D8  
Btw, fic ini saya buat sebagai pengabadian sebuah momen epic dalam hidup saya. Tapi tentunya ada sedikit perubahan biar ciri khas tokoh dari Death Note-nya ga ilang. XD  
Akhir kata, happy reading~ ^.^

.

.

.

**TRAGEDI PENYITAAN GELANG**

Rated: K+

Genre: Romance, Drama

Disclaimer: Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Summary: Light dan Misa adalah sepasang kekasih yang berhubungan jarak jauh dan kemungkinan hanya dapat bertemu setahun sekali. Untuk mengurangi rasa rindu yang akan dirasakan gadisnya, Light memberi Misa sebuah gelang yang diharapkan akan dijaga Misa selama-lamanya. Namun, sebuah peristiwa membuat gelang tersebut terenggut paksa. Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi? Akankah Misa mendapatkan kembali gelang kenangan tersebut?

Warning: NO DEATH NOTE, NO SHINIGAMI, NO KIRA. Just a normal life that taken from author's real love story. Typos karena ga di-beta reader. Alur juga kecepetan ._.

.

.

.

~FLASHBACK~

**Sebuah taman di Kanto, 25 Agustus 2012**

"Light, Misa ingin gelang itu!~" seruku memandang kagum pada seuntai gelang bertali yang dihiasi anic merah dan putih berpola. Merah adalah warna favoritku. Oleh karenanya, aku sangat menyukai gelang indah itu.

"Oh, biar kuambilkan." jawab Light sambil tersenyum. Kemudian dia mengambilkan gelang yang kuinginkan itu dan memberikannya padaku. Aku menerimanya dengan raut wajah gembira. Detik selanjutnya, aku menyaksikan Light melakukan transaksi dengan si penjual aksesoris. Setelah membayar gelang yang sedang kupegang ini, aku memberikan gelangku dan merayu manja pada kekasihku tercinta itu.

"Light, pakaikan gelangnya pada Misa dong~" pintaku sambil mengulurkan tangan kananku untuk digelangkan. Light tersipu malu melihat tingkahku. Akhirnya dia menurut dan memakaikan gelang tersebut pada tanganku.

"Terima kasih, ya, Light. Misa sayaaaaang sama Light." kataku seraya menggelayut manja pada lengannya seperti biasa. Lalu, kami melanjutkan tradisi jalan-jalan malam minggu kami di taman ini.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

.

.

.

**Sebuah SMU di Kanto, 6 September 2012**

Siang itu, seperti biasa aku masuk sekolah dengan gelang merah yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Gelang itu kupindahkan ke sisi lain agar tangan kananku bisa leluasa digunakan untuk menulis. Oh iya, readers. Kita 'kan belum kenalan, ya? Maaf, Misa lupa. Hihi. Namaku adalah Amane Misa. Kalian bisa memanggilku Misa atau Misa-Misa seperti nama bekenku di sekolah. Aku adalah murid kelas dua SMU di Kanto. Dan aku memlki seorang kekash yang amat kucintai bernama Light. Kami bertemu di Kanto saat dia masih SMU. Tapi sekarang Light sudah kuliah dan dia memilih untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya itu di luar negeri. Tepatnya Amerika, di Universitas Harvard. Ah, Light-ku memang jenius sampai-sampai bisa berkuliah disana. Hal ini membuat hubungan kami menjadi hubungan jarak jauh sehingga aku selalu saja merindukannya. Namun Light tetap meluangkan waktunya untuk kembali ke Jepang meski hanya setahun sekali. Hal demikian dilakukannya agar dapat menjumpai keluarganya serta aku, kekasihnya. Yah, kukira sudah cukup kita berbasa-basi. Mari kita lanjutkan ceritanya!~

Aku datang tepat waktu seperti biasa pula. Aku selalu berangkat sekolah saat bel sudah hampir dibunyikan. Membuatku sangat kelelahan ketika memasuki ruang kelas karena memacu sepedaku dengan sangat kencang agar tidak terlambat. Aku benci terlambat karena selalu diberi sanksi. Huh, menyebalkan. Uang sakuku 'kan bisa habis terpotong hanya karena terlambat. Dan itu amat disayangkan, bukan? Maka dari itu, aku selalu mengebut saat berangkat.

Hari itu adalah hari Kamis. Pelajaran berlangsung dengan lancar tanpa menemui hambatan apapun. Tanpa terasa, hari telah menjelang sore. Sesaat setelah bel istirahat sore dibunyikan, tiba-tiba berkumandanglah suara pemberitahuan dari kantor pusat sekolah. Suara tersebut menyuruh murid-murid untuk keluar menuju lapangan dan bersiap untuk menyelenggarakan apel sore. Aku langsung sigap mengambil topiku dan merapikan seragamku. Kemudian aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju lapangan yang panasnya sungguh menyengat. Aku dan murid-murid lainnya berbaris berdasarkan kelas masing-masing. Kebetulan saat itu posisiku berada di muka barisan paling pojok.

Apel sore berjalan sebagaimana mestinya walaupun sempat terjadi kesalahan saat itu. Dan kini, tibalah saat peserta apel beristirahat di tempat untuk mendengarkan ceramah dari sang pembina apel. Aku melakukan sikap istirahat sambil meluruskan pandangan ke depan, ke arah dimana sang pembina apel memberikan ceramahnya. Mendadak aku merasa ada seseorang yang memegang-megang kedua tanganku yang sedang kusilangkan ke belakang membentuk sikap istirahat. Aku terkejut, spontan menoleh ke belakang untuk mengetahui keadaan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kedua mataku mendapati seorang murid pengurus OSIS melepas gelang yang sedang kukenakan. Detik sepeninggal gelangku dari tanganku, mataku menatap kosong pada murid tersebut yang terus berjalan melepasi aksesoris-aksesoris yang dikenakan murid lain. Setelah puas menyelami rasa keterkejutanku, aku kembali menarik leherku ke depan. Kali ini, aku menundukkan kepalaku.

Kalian tahu? Yang kurasakan saat itu adalah kehampaan, kekosongan. Batinku serasa mati seketika itu juga. Yang ada di kepalaku saat itu adalah Light, hanyalah Light. Membayangkan wajahnya saat kami bertemu di taman malam itu. Dia rela menyisihkan uangnya yang berharga hanya untuk menyenangkan hatiku yang jatuh cinta pada gelang itu. Membiarkanku memiliknya untuk sekedar menjadi kenang-kenangan selagi dapat berjumpa, sebagai pengingat dirinya, dan juga sebagai pengusir rasa rindu yang akan melanda hatiku ketika dia telah berada di luar negeri. Aku berpikir bagaimana jika Light tahu bahwa aku tak dapat menjaga gelang yang diberikannya dengan baik? Pikiranku menyambung tentang betapa kecewanya dia padaku nanti.

Sesaat kemudian, tubuhku menegang. Gigiku keras bertautan menahan air mataku yang akhirnya mengalir bebas menuruni kedua pipiku dan kemudian jatuh membasahi seragamku. Aku menangisi gelang itu dan Light. Tanpa mengenakan gelang itu, aku tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan Light yang seolah-olah selalu disisiku. Aku tidak kuat. Aku membutuhkannya. Aku hampa tanpanya. Dan kemudian, pembacaan doa pun dimulai. Aku terus berdoa kepada-Nya, "Tuhan, kumohon kembalikan gelangku. Jika Kau masih menyayangiku, kumohon kembalikanlah gelangku padaku dengan selamat tanpa kurang suatu apa pun."

Seusai apel, aku menangis sepuasnya menuju kelasku. Aku tdak peduli pada teman-teman sekelas yang memandang heran padaku. Di dalam kelas, salah satu teman menanyaiku, "Gelangmu tersita ya? Sudah, diam ya? Kasihan kau," ujarnya padaku. Lalu temanku itu menanyakan keberadaan gelang-gelang yang tersita kepada kekasihnya yang juga seorang pengurus OSIS. Dia mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak memuaskan. Gelang-gelang itu tidak akan kembali. Mendengar hal itu, tangisanku jadi semakin deras. Teman-teman sekelas yang lain memperhatikanku dan bersimpati padaku. Mereka menyatakan berbagai kecaman pada pengurus OSIS itu. Mereka semua mendukungku untuk merebut kembali gelangku itu.

Tiba-tiba teman karibku yang juga anggota pengurus OSIS mengajakku untuk menemui si pengurus OSIS yang telah menyita gelangku. Sambil menangis, aku berjalan dan berkata, "Aku akan melakukan apa saja asalkan gelangku kembali. Aku rela mendapatkan hukuman apapun juga." Dan mereka menenangkanku yang sudah terlanjur kalut terbawa emosi. Mereka membawaku menghadap kepada murid pengurus OSIS yang bertanggung jawab atas gelangku.

Tatkala aku menemukan orang yang kucari, temanku berbicara padanya. Mengatakan kebohongan dan bujukan yang membuat si pengurus OSIS itu bersedia mengembalikan gelangnya padaku. Aku menghapus air mataku. Wajahku berseri-seri menerima gelang yang sangat kusayang hingga tak pernah kulepas sejak dibelikan sampai disita itu. Dan aku sedih tak bisa memakainya saat sekolah lagi. Aku takut kehilangan gelang itu lagi yang juga berarti kehilangan Light. Aku akan menjaganya dirumah dan tetap kupakai jika sedang tidak sekolah. Karena aku mencintai Light, aku sanggup menjaga gelang ini mati-matian.

~TAMAT~

.

.

.

Katakan segala pendapatmu di review. Anonymous selalu dibuka, jadi ga perlu login supaya bisa review. Makasih udah baca~ C:


End file.
